The Hollow Silence of Mud Men
by OzymandiasMusic
Summary: AU Based on "The Hollow Mud Men" story I've adopted. - Lines will be made. Boundaries will be crossed. Morality questioned. How far will a species go to protect themselves? When does it stop being defending yourself, and turn into genocide? Do the ends justify the means? Most importantly, how much is a goodnight sleep worth?
1. Chapter 1 - Phantoms of the Past

**Authors Note**

Hello fellow readers. I have recently adopted this story from RabulaTasa

You may read the story this is based on at: /s/9102611/1/The-Hollow-Mud-Men

So the original idea is credited to him and I suggest reading his other works. However I do plan on building and modifying his creation to my own. So you may read that story to have a bit of a head start but please be aware that this story will still have many twists and turns. Including changing some of the major locations/chain of events.

This is my first story I have ever produced so please read and review. I do plan on updating when possible however I am also in the process of creating this new universe. I do plan on creating much longer chapters but I wanted this to come out soon so it provides motivation.

Disclaimers:

Story this one is based off and which I adopted with permission: RabulaTasa - The-Hollow-Mud-Men

I do not own Artemis Fowl. That honour is only for Eoin Colfer.

* * *

Chapter one – Phantoms of the Past.

Summer.

A time that people fill the streets. The open market was filled with a larger crowd of people than usual. It was a sight that was familiar, calm, and peaceful. Most people would allow them the luxury of enjoying the street performers, the people laughing, and the noise of merchants promising the world for a small price.

This was the sight that lay before the driver of the Bentley which pulled up near the small town located down the valley. The driver breathed deeply before exiting.

Many people provided the driver a wide berth as he stepped out of the vehicle, some even taking small steps back without even realizing. The man mountain that stood before them was no other then the legendary Butler. He became well known due to saving a small boy last year who was going to drown in the river nearby. Since then he became known throughout the valley.

Butler understanding what affect he usually has, proceeded to smile softly and provide a small wave of his massive hand, the rest of the people smiled and continued on with their business. As he did his normal security sweep with his eagle eyes, he couldn't help but laugh deeply as he saw some of the shadier merchants suddenly become pale and backed up fast and began to leave.

Today however was just for a nice stroll outside and perhaps get a few items of interest. Butler proceeded to walk to a stand that appeared to be selling a special on fish.

"Good Morning James, I was wondering if you had any fresh salmon today."

The older gentleman softly replied "You know for the past two weeks you have been pestering me. However for once I can answer, 'why yes, I do.' "

"That is excellent to hear. I have been itching to make a few dishes that require that ingredient."

"Ah, well nothing beats a nice salmon and lemon in my books. Sometimes the simple way is the best way."

"Mm, however I am not one to usually take the easy route. I will come back tomorrow to pick it up if you don't mind?"

"Not at all, please just be here before 4pm, I have some plans for the evening with the Mrs."

Butler giving a warm smile and small nod, bid his farewell before moving to the more central part of the town. He found a small bench nearby in the shade. He thought he might follow what was suggested and actually try to enjoy the relaxing day. He sat down and watched as people walked by and started to have wondering thoughts.

Time seemed to slow down as he felt a hum within his jacket. This hum was unexpected. Followed by a small portion of Beethoven's 7th Symphony. Time was at a standstill as it suddenly became quiet.

"Time."

He received the text just a few seconds ago. The message was brief as there wasn't much to say. It was just confirming what Butler's instinct was telling him. "Code Phoenix. T-15 Good Luck."

Looking around him for a few seconds, memorizing all the faces of the men, women and children. Breathing deeply, he started sprinting back to the vehicle.

Swinging the car door open, he quickly slipped into the driver's seat and started the car. The Bentley roared to life as he drove back the way he came, way over the speed limit as he quickly activated the voice command interface.

A beautiful feminine voice suddenly broke the silence "Good Afternoon Sir. How may I direct your call?"

Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he said quietly. "Fowl Manor, Secure Line Only"

"Connecting your call sir. Please hold."

The words 'Line Secure' shown on the dashboard display before the car become filled with the sound of a few clicks before the sound of someone picking up the phone was heard.

"Butler, I understand your need to check in from time to time but I did order you to enjoy the beautiful day."

"Sir… Artemis, Code Phoenix."

Tension filled the air as Artemis coldly replied "How long do we have?"

Checking the dashboard clock Butler replied, "Time 10 minutes now."

There was a brief pause as fast keyboard typing is heard in the background. "Increase speed by 50 Km Butler. I have you pulled up on our satellites. You will be cutting it close. You will have only seconds to spare."

"Understood. I will be there shortly."

"I will hold you to that old friend."

At the sound of the phone hanging up. He floored the accelerator as he quickly approached the last bend and saw Fowl Manor looming in the distance.

Looking back he saw the sky burn…

* * *

Waking with a gasp, Butler reached for his gun within the darkness and pointed it at the entrance of his room. Remaining quiet as he scanned the room, he held his breath.

After a minute of listening, he reached over to turn on the Lamp in his room. Squinting his eyes as the light flooded the room and bounced off the pipes and cement flooring.

Sighing deeply, he laid back down while thoughts of the past fills his head. He knew what had become of them, and can only hope Artemis had made progress...


	2. Chapter 2 - Potch Beginning

**Authors Note**

Hello fellow readers,

I apologize for the delay, however here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Thank you to Guest and RabulaTasa for the two reviews. I do plan on continuing this story. Additionally it will be a rather busy story ark. This can be known as the calm before the storm…

Disclaimers: - See first Chapter, applies from now on.

* * *

Fowl Manor – 2 Years before the activation of Operation Phoenix

In a grand office, darkened by Candle light sat only two adults. Two adults in the mental capacity however to a normal individual who might happen to glance at the pair might think it was a nice young boy with his rather larger sized father. A young boy who looks up to their father and wishes to imitate to make him proud. However they would be only somewhat correct in that assumption…

The young boy in question was the heir to a criminal empire that struck fear and despair in their enemies. A genus and with wisdom far beyond the years of his peers. The larger sized adult was his butler. This butler was trained in both the art of being a butler but also the art of being a Blue Diamond bodyguard. The highest honour and training any bodyguard can receive. His name, was… Well Butler.

"Two years Butler… It has been two years since that fateful day…" The young boy said quietly after taking a sip of his tea. Reclining back on his office chair he glared at his butler with quiet distain.

Two years since the young boy lost his father, Artemis Fowl Sr. He had made a Cola deal with the Russians that ended badly. He and his butler "The Major" were transporting the Cola on their ship: the Fowl Star. When the Russians felt that he was invading on their territory, so they sunk the Fowl Star. Artemis Fowl Sr has been legally declared dead but there was no body that was recovered. The Major however showed up in the morgue a few days later unfortunately for Butler; as he was his Uncle. Since then Artemis has been attempting to search for his father, never giving up on the idea of him still being alive.

"You still haven't made any progress? What about the lead in Ho Chi Minh city?"

Butler shook his head as he sat with his young Master. He replied slowly "Artemis, the informant called back and said he made it all up. He however sounded very drowsy, almost as if he was dru-"

"Enough with your excuses! I want results. Cairo was a waste of time and now this?!" Artemis yelled as his stood up suddenly. Beginning to pace the room.

"Clearly this has been a wild goose chase after all… Fairies. What was I thinking?"

Butler just sat in his seat watching Artemis as he paced the room. Remaining stoic and silent as he understood the stress his employer was feeling. The staff had to be let go and he hasn't been paid for a several months now. Not that would stop his duties that were bestowed upon him. The Fowl fortune has been slowly shrinking and ever since Fowl Sr. disappeared people started backing out of their enterprise. Thinking back to the offer that was sent to him yesterday he decided to speak.

"Artemis, yesterday I received an opportunity that might work out to our favor." Butler said as he walked over to the computer terminal connected to the presentation projector. He brought up the email as he continue. "I attempted to trace the email but it appears to originate from all around the world. At the same time."

Artemis raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Did you run the usual program? Which email address did they use?"

"Yes Artemis. Whoever these individuals are, they clearly wanted our attention. Their message was sent to all of them. Including both our personal accounts."

Artemis read the message displayed on the projector silently.

"Artemis Fowl II,  
You don't know who I am but I was a close friend with your father. Artemis and his Butler, the Major. I understand that you are continuing the search for your father. However doing some research on you, it appears you are running into some finance troubles. I wish to come into a partnership. The only thing I ask is that you continue the search for your father. Furthermore, you bring the Fowls back to their former glory. I have left one metric ton of 24 Karat gold bars located around the GPS coordinates: 25°2′1″N 121°33′54″E. A code will be sent to your phone in 3 days' time to your phone that will unlock a safe holding the gold as well as the precise location of it instead of a general area. I hope this comes across as a sign of good faith and proof I was friends with your family. Gold is Power.

Sincerely, Potch K."

"Butler, have you heard of this Potch person before?" Asked Artemis as he returned to his seat, taking a rather long sip of his tea. Appearing to be in deep thought.

Butler, mirroring Artemis also sat down while still gazing at the projection replied, "Unfortunately no. I looked into it and there is no records of this Potch individual. However feeding the GPS coordinates into our systems the location is Taipei 101."

"Taipei 101? That is very interesting indeed. Enough people around to make it safe yet I feel there is more to this Potch character. Butler I assume you have some trustworthy friends in that area?" Artemis asked knowing Butler had a colourful history before being in the service of the Fowls. One doesn't become one of the world's deadliest bodyguards without practice on both sides of the coin.

Butler paused, in deep thought before he responded, "Mmm, I actually have a few contacts there. They are a bit rough on the edges but they are good men. However I feel like we would be walking into a trap."

Artemis listened intently and considered Butlers words before responding, "By knowing it's a trap, it stops being a trap and becomes an opportunity. Additionally we have many enemies in this world. It's about time we start attempting to gather allies. But we do not enter in blindly."

Butler smiled quietly inside, knowing Artemis needs something to focus on. However couldn't stop but have a feeling that something is off about all of this. "Sir, I will make the necessary calls at once."

"Excellent. Make the preparations and see that we can get the floor plans for the building. I also will need to know the history of the land the building is on, a 3 year history should be good enough. Whoever this is, seems to be powerful and has knowledge that puts us at a disadvantage. In the interim we shall prepare and tomorrow travel to do reconnaissance."

Artemis went over to his desk and started working on his computer. "I will need a few hours of no disturbances please Butler… Including from Juliet. There is a few logistics that will require my attention."

Butler, gave a short nod but before he was able to exit the room Artemis stopped him.

"Butler, I apologize for my earlier outburst. Can you see that Mother has everything she needs?" Artemis quietly said, not looking up from his laptop. But clearly stopped typing. Awaiting to hear his response.

Butler looked back to Artemis before he replied, "Of course Sir. You have my support Sir."

Artemis appeared to have smiled slightly before continuing to type on his laptop. Butler taking this as a time to take his leave, he stepped into the long hallway connecting the upper floor rooms. Breathing deeply he began his small trek to the security room.

~~~LineBreak~~~

Artemis watched as Butler left the room. The moment the door closed and signified the room was once again sound proofed once more, he quietly walked back to his original seat and finished his cup of tea. He closed his eyes while he contemplated his situation. Social services were starting to look into his file since they haven't heard from his mother for a while now.

"Mother…" Artemis spoke out loud, so softly it barely reached his own ears. Angeline Fowl, wife of the missing Artemis Fowl. Ever since that day, she slowly became withdrawn. Slowly inching to insanity and depression till she could no longer recognize her own son. Always staying in a converted room in the Attic, which is now her bedroom.

'_No point in dwelling on it. Once I bring father home. Things will be back to normal once more._' He thought to himself, setting down his cup and got back up to walk over to his workstation. There was work to be done, plans to be laid out, and tea to be had…


	3. Chapter 3 - Please Stand By-It's Coming

**PLEASE STANDBY. INCOMING MESSAGE. **

**PRIORITY LEVEL 21**

_THE MUDMEN. THE SILENCE. _

_ITS COMING..._

_REMAIN BY YOUR COMPUTERS AND DATA TABLETS. MORE INFORMATION FORTHCOMING. _

_REMAIN CALM. _

_IF NO UPDATE WITHIN 7 DAYS. ASSUME LEP HAS BEEN BREACHED. THE SILENCE IS COMING. _

* * *

_Running. That was all the body was thinking. If one thing was to be sure, he knew he was only prolonging what will soon come to pass..._  
Butler thought to himself...

* * *

Back in the old days, things were simple. You made money by doing some stupid job. Said job was some dumb thing that anyone could do; as anyone could and would eventually be replaced.

These times were different however. Since the massive collapse, things went more south then a teenager with his first girlfriend. Suddenly the plastic cards, the paper in the pockets, the fancy metals didn't matter... Unless you were a blacksmith but only the fanatics who were into that knew. The only things that really mattered was clean food and water. "Clean". Some people dream about that word these days.

However that manor could solve all the problems.

The Manor people tried to take on.

Fowl Manor was one of the few places in the "New" world that seemed untouched. The few governments that rose up in the aftermath (If you can even call them governments) had decided to pool their resources and start anew. It took long weeks with their few scientists at hard work. Engineers attempting to rebuild.

They had finally gotten their first glimpse of the new world 3 months since the collapse. They had to recreate small little drones with what spare parts they had, as most advance communications/surveillance technology was no longer working.

They took to the skies, day and night. Eventually they discovered 7 places in the world that were untouched. Appearing to be as normal as can be.  
Six were in strange locations that didn't hold any significance at all. They were confused and bewildered this was even possible. Once they discovered the seventh, they knew where they had to go.

They sent many people out to those areas. The ones sent to the normal 6 locations vanished without a trace. The ones sent to Fowl Manor weren't so lucky...  
Their scientists believe some wave shield is protecting it. They had theories about this kind of thing, however this wasn't normal. This shouldn't be possible for another 70 years, which was till the world ended...

Why was that there...? Why were the other six locations there?

Were they behind all of this?

Are they to be our revenge...?

* * *

Years before the war...  
Artemis Fowl - Entry XXXREDACTEDXXX

-Since my Father's return, things didn't go exactly back to normal as most would have thought. Back then, when he was missing I had free reign. To do as I pleased and what was necessary to find him. These days it doesn't feel like he is back. Some days he does things that make me question who he is. It started out simple enough. Coffee no longer black. Bach instead of Mozart. But then it increased far more to the point where I couldn't lie to myself. Butler has expressed concern however I have been sure to dispel them to just being PTSD. However I have taken a sample of his blood when he wasn't noticing from his razor to shave. This has raised enough questions to the point where I am now logging this.

He has the correct DNA match as the day he was born. However his telomeres are longer then to be expected. So much longer it is like he was just recently conceived! The tail of the DNA shortens with age, as the DNA is replicated over time. Eventually the telomeres become so short, they cannot effectively replicate anymore. However this man who claims to be my Father doesn't seem to have this issue. I have run and double checked for the first time in my life the numbers. If he was to die just from old age alone, he will last to be around 130 years. If not more.

The technology to length, or rather bring back the length of the telomeres are beyond our technology at this time. I have hacked into many new government testing facilities and there is no mention of this kind of work. Not even the black sites... This has led me to believe that all current technology must therefore be outdated and compromised. At this time I have started up the Pangaea protocol. All things resulting in this line of research is to be only held on paper, and in mind. No technology must touch this. As such I have crafted my own paper, and own writing tools for this task. I must not take any risk at all. As slow as it may be, this is my only way of keeping this upper hand I have obtained.

Currently at this time this being has been making deals with government and military to get massive funding into R&amp;D. There are talks of a new black site that will be built for the Fowls to do research on. The intelligence my Father has been displaying is also a cause for some alarm. Business was his forte. Not waves or spectrum analysis. This keeps getting deeper and I plan to find out who did this to him.

I will find my true Father.


End file.
